


Fish

by AngelynMoon



Series: Claim [3]
Category: Shadowhunters
Genre: Alec gets a Demon dog, Demons, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 00:51:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20648519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: In which there is a Fish.





	Fish

It had been a long week, Alec thought with a sigh as he sank down onto Magnus' couch, and Alec wished that Magnus was home to cuddle with, unfortunately Magnus was away again helping Warlock Grey with an influx of new Warlocks being found and needing help with their magical abilities.

Alec leaned his head back against the couch, petting Chairman Meow absently when the cat climbed into his lap.

Alec's eyes snapped open when Chairman began to hiss and growl deep in his throat, a growl echoing deeper in answer.

Alec stared uncomprehendingly at the Demon that stared back before resting it's head on Alec's knee and whining.

"How did you get through the wards?" Alec asked aloud as he scratched the Demon's head, watching it's eyes close, pleased, "I'm too tired to care, come on, boys." Alec said, lifting Chairman into his arms, the Demon following.

Alec changed and crawled into the bed, the Demon taking up Magnus' side of the bed with Chairman taking his usual place on Alec's head.

"Night." Alec muttered falling asleep.

A hand carding through his hair woke him sometime later and Alec blinked awake and smiled at Magnus as the Warlock smiled down at him.

"You need to check your wards." Alec muttered to him as he pressed into Magnus' touch, wondering absently where the Demon was.

"Is that so?" Magnus asked amused.

"Yeah, but carefully." Alec insisted, the Demon hadn't done anything wrong and Alec didn't want it to be hurt.

Magnus chuckled as Alec fell back into sleep.

\----

Alec leaned against the counter as he watched Magnus and Warlock Rey make a potion for another High Warlock.

"Any luck on the Demonic front?" Underhill asked as he helped himself to a cup of coffee.

Alec took a drink of his own coffee and shook his head.

"There is one somewhere around here, it tends to avoid Magnus though." Alec told him with a shrug.

"You have a pet demon now?" Underhill hissed.

"I've been calling it Fish." Alec told him.

"Fish?" Underhill raised an eyebrow.

"It keeps bringing fish home, sometimes it eats them, sometimes Chairman does." Alec shrugged again, "I rescued the puffer fish." Alec pointed to the newly installed fish tank in the living room.

"There's a squid." Underhill said.

"Yeah, Fish didn't bring that one, it brought itself. It's scary smart." Alec glanced at the squid which stared back unblinkingly, did squid even blink at all, Alec wondered.

"Well, this is a regular menagerie in here now." Underhill snorted, "Has Magnus asked what Fish is?"

"Not yet, I think he just thinks I'm unimaginative." Alec said as they walked to the living room to sit on the couch, "By the way, I'm sorry about your date."

Underhill shrugged, "You had a date too, but Lorenzo needed help with the potion and this High Warlock is really old and important. But not powerful." Underhill muttered in confusion.

Alec laughed, "Old does not mean magically powerful, Magnus is powerful because his father is a Greater Demon."

"Huh." Underhill said.

A portal opened on the hall and Alec barely glance over since it was only the other High Warlock coming back for his potion.

"Well, I thought I smelled the self righteousness of Nephilim." The Warlock sneered down at them.

Alec rolled his eyes, "They are still in the work room."

"That doesn't explain your presence." The Warlock snarled and Alec heard a low answering snarl from somewhere.

"Well, he lives here and I'm an invited guest." Underhill forced a smile.

The Warlock moved his hands quicker than either Shadowhunter could react and then the Warlock was being pinned to the ground by a snarling, growling Demon which was opening it's jaws wide as the Warlock shrieked.

"Fish!" Alec cried as he jumped up from the couch to stare down at the Demon as Magnus and Warlock Rey rushed out of the work room to them.

Underhill frowned, unconcerned about the Demon on the other High Warlock, "Wow, it's uglier than the others."

Alec glared at him as Fish turned to Alec questioningly as it sat back on it's hunches atop the Warlock.

"Not helping!" Alec snapped at him, "Fish, here." Alec snapped his fingers and pointed to his feet, ignoring the shocked staring as the Demon obeyed, laying itself at Alec's feet.

Alec crouched down and took Fish's head in his hands, shaking the Demon slightly, the Demon's head made Alec's hands look almost tiny.

"You're such a good boy, protecting Underhill and I from the nasty Warlock, yes you are." Alec cooed.

"What the Hell." Warlock Rey said as they watched Alec coo at the Demon.

"And such a good boy fir not killing him, we'll have to get you a treat, won't we, Fish?" Alec asked as the Demon closed it's eyes contentedly.

The Demon panted happily for a moment under Alec's attention before trying to lick Alec like dogs do when they like someone, but Alec pulled away before it connected.

"No licks, Fish, remember? Bad Fish give licks." Alec said firmly as he scratched the Demon's head.

"Why no licks?" Underhill asked as he glanced over at the still stunned Warlocks.

"Acidic tongue." Alec explained with a shrug, "But only on humans, Chairman likes getting baths from Fish."

Alec stood, keeping a hand on Fish as he stared down at the Warlock on the ground who looked rather terrified.

"You're probably lucky that Fish stopped your spell." Alec pointed out.

"What?!" Magnus shouted at the Warlock, snapping out of his shock "You intended to cast a spell at my boyfriend in my house?!" 

The Warlock focused on Magnus as he picked himself up off the floor, sneering at the former High Warlock, flinching when Fish snarled at him, Alec's hand restraining the Demon from attacking, not that it would really stop the Demon if it wanted to attack.

"Nephilim have no right to date Warlocks." The Warlock snapped.

"Really?" Underhill asked, "You're one of those people?"

Alec rolled his eyes and looked at Fish, "You can pee on his clothes."

Fish perked up and bounded over, peed quickly and they watched the cloth burst into flame where liquid fell.

The Warlock screamed and tried to put it out, failing as Fish returned to Alec's side.

"Good boy." Alec praised the Demon.

Underhill watched the Warlock run around, moving to stand next to Alec.

"So how do you put it out?" Underhill asked.

"I have no idea." Alec commented, "I just know it's harmless to anything with a heartbeat."

Underhill looked at Alec and then burst into laughter.

"So, how long have we had a pet Demon?" Magnus asked as he and Warlock Rey walked over to Alec and Underhill, skirting the Demon when it growled lowly at them.

"Hey, I thought Magnus was the reason Demons protected you." Underhill said as he stopped laughing, "Why is Fish growling at him?"

Alec shrugged, "I don't know." 

He didn't seem concerned either, Underhill noticed.

Fish nudged Alec's hand for pets which Alec gave.

Magnus frowned, "How long has that been going on?"

"Maybe about eight months." Alec told him, "Fish has been here for about two months. But he's been good, except, you know, Puff the Puffer Fish and Squirt the Squid."

"That' why you asked about a Demon army!" Warlock Rey shouted with a snap of his fingers.

"Maybe." Underhill shifted slightly.

The Warlock finally stopped running about, clothes now ash around Magnus' living room.

"What are we going to do with it?" Magnus asked, staring at the massive Demon with a sigh.

Alec opened his mouth.

"You can't keep it, Alexander!"

"But he's a good boy!" Alec whined.

"Still a demon." Warlock Rey pointed out.

Alec glared at him, "You won't even know he is here, you didn't before!"

Magnus opened his mouth to argue and then stopped.

"You know what, fine, keep the Demon, but you get him for patrols too and you have to explain to the Clave that you have a pet Demon now." Magnus said with a sigh.

"Yes!" Alec screamed, like a kid who had just been told they can keep the dog they had hidden in their room for a week, "Come on, Fish, let's go for walkies."

Alec walked over to the coatrack and grabbed one of the belts Magnus kept there and fastened it around the Demon's neck hooking one of Chairman's leashes to the buckle and tugging the Demon gently out the door.

"Did that just happen?" Warlock Rey asked, pointing after them.

"That's the man I want to marry." Magnus said with a lovesick sigh.

"All things considered, you could do worse." Underhill said, "I mean Fish seems pretty loyal and protective for a Demon."

"All things considered, Bane, you have done worse, plus, it's not like he summoned the Demon, right?" Warlock Rey asked Underhill.

"Not that I know of."

"I would like some pants, please." The other Warlock said finally, tired of waiting for them to acknowledge him.

Magnus glared at him, "You can find your potion and pants elsewhere. I do no business with someone who would ever attempt to harm My Alexander." Magnus snarled, "And you owe Fish a thank you along with Alexander's apology. That Demon probably saved your life when he attacked you, I don't take kindly to those that would harm what is Mine." Magnus informed the Warlock, eyes burning with anger, "Goodbye."

And Magnus sent him from the Loft with nothing but a wave of his hand.

Suddenly Magnus slumped onto his couch.

"My boyfriend is taking a Demon for walkies. A Demon named Fish." He said in a stunned voice, "Fish!"

Underhill laughed, Warlock Rey joining in.

"At least you know he's safe on his own now." Underhill pointed out.

"But why?" Warlock Rey asked and they all fell silent in thought.

"I hate research." Magnus muttered.

"Me too." Underhill agreed, "And we already looked at the Institute and Alicante and Idris. Nothing."

"Wonderful." Warlock Rey said sarcastically.

Two hours later Alec and Fish returned covered in Ichor and Alec had a small monkey-like Demon perched on his shoulder preening and carding through his hair.

Magnus' eyes widened, "Alexander?" 

"Flinch hurt his tail when one of the bigger Demons stepped on it. I couldn't just send him away."

"Flinch?" Magnus asked with resignation.

"He flinched." Alec shrugged as Underhill offered Fish a treat reminding the Demon what it was for before handing it over.

"You are nit naming anymore Demons!" Magnus told him.

"Magnus." Alec glared at him.

"At least pick normal names." Magnus cried.

"Because Chairman Meow is normal." Alec returned with a roll of his eyes, "Bed time, Fish."

Fish bounded over to the Chairman and carefully picked up the tiny cat in his mouth and carried him off to bed as he did every night that Magnus was gone.

"What are we researching?" Alec asked as he carried Flinch to the table bound group.

"Your Demon thing." Warlock Rey said.

"Ah, I'm going to get Flinch something to eat." Alec said wandering to the kitchen.

Magnus' head hit tbe table, "I'm wondering what this one is going to bring home if Fish brings marine life home."

Warlock Rey laughed, "Hey at least you don't have to worry about your wards failing, I mean you've got two Demon pets as guard dogs now."

Magnus groaned, "I have to worry about his families' reactions. Maryse just started liking me too."

Underhill laughed, "At least they're protective of Alec, they seem to love him."

"There is that." Magnus agreed and that was the important thing, he supposed, that they were protective of Alec and listened to him.

\---

A/n: I honestly haven't a clue where i'm going with this series. But Alec with Demons as pets is funny as hell to me, pun intended.

Fish is a big Demon, it stands almost at Alec's shoulder and if it straightened Magnus would have to look up, it can fit Chairman in it's mouth comfortably and has on occasion carried Chairman thusly, they have an odd relationship,bif they were human they would probably be dating.

Feel free to make suggestions on what you want to happen or ask questions, i'll either answer you in the comments or write a story to give you an answer.

I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
